


What The Dark Lord Doesn't Know

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius could not be more annoyed when he is assigned to train the new recruits, for he was sure he was going to be allowed on a field mission at last. Alas, it was not to be, and he tries everything in his power to show the Dark Lord he can be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Dark Lord Doesn't Know

"I don't know who's worse," said Antonin. "Wilkes, or Mulciber. Both of them were caught unawares by a simple stunning spell today."

Lucius laughed. "It would appear they need a little more training than the others. Perhaps you'd best give individual sessions, Antonin."

"Not bloody likely." Antonin brought his pint to his lips and took a large gulp, one that made Lucius turn away. It wasn't how a sophisticated man should drink, but then again, Lucius and Antonin were complete polar opposites when it came to class. "I say, why don't you do it, Lucius?"

"I don't think so," said Lucius darkly. "It's bad enough that I've been asked to train up a new group without having to give extra lessons to those who fail on a stunning spell."

Antonin smirked broadly. "You think you're better than us, don't you? You think your time is more worthwhile on missions with your sister-in-law than training the new recruits."

"It's tiresome, so very tiresome. That's all." The truth was that Lucius did think he was better than that, and he really would rather be directly serving the Dark Lord, but it wouldn't do to flaunt it so.

"Tell me," said Antonin, eyeing Lucius carefully. "How is the new marriage? I've never been taken with the idea, myself. Tied down to one woman for the rest of my life? No, not for me."

"All is well, thank you," replied Lucius harshly, taking a sip of his own pint to try and hide his annoyance. Though Lucius enjoyed Antonin's company most of the time, the fact that they clashed so much and so often created tension between them.

"I take it Narcissa doesn't fancy becoming a Death Eater like her sister, then?"

"Certainly not," said Lucius, aghast. He'd been drawn to Narcissa because of her love of traditionalism, and she wanted to be a good pure-blood wife and bear his children.

Silence passed between them for a few moments, both of them having a drink of their pint and looking awkwardly round the room. "So," Antonin said at last. "It's your first day of training tomorrow, then. I say watch out for that Snape lad. He's good with a wand, but a bit withdrawn. I think there's something funny going on with him."

Lucius nodded curtly. "Noted."

"Oh, and Avery can be a right cocky little twat at times. Give you cheek, he will."

"Nobody gives me cheek, Antonin," said Lucius. His voice was stern and cold, and he didn't much like the idea of anyone treating him with such disrespect.

"I'd forgotten you thought you were above all that." Antonin downed the last of his pint and stood up with a rather large smirk on his face. "Off to the brothel. You know the one in Knockturn Alley, next to the grubby fish n' chippy? Just opened it has, want to check it out. Feel free to join me. What Narcissa doesn't know won't hurt her, and I swear I'll keep your secret."

"For a price, no doubt," Lucius muttered. "And no. I wouldn't sully myself with such a place."

"Of course," said Antonin, nodding knowingly. "I'll see you tomorrow then, mate. Good luck."

There was no need to say thank you; Antonin wasn't meaning it sincerely. Lucius finished his own pint and put on his coat, acknowledging the barman as he left the pub to Apparate home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he needed his rest.

*

Lucius woke the next morning with a splitting headache, having to drag himself to the bathroom for a potion to remove it. He knew it was the stress of having to train up new recruits and the constant worry that he wasn't good enough to follow the Dark Lord's direct orders. It played on his mind all the time, and he was forever thinking up a new plan to try and please his Master, but nothing he did ever worked. It either backfired, showing him up completely, or it did work and the Dark Lord didn't even realise it was Lucius's plan in the first place.

He went about his normal morning duties of getting dressed and having breakfast, all the while his wife was upstairs sleeping in complete bliss. She knew nothing of his worries; he didn't want to burden her. He'd tried to make out that his new job, of training the recruits, was an order he'd been personally given by the Dark Lord. After all, as Antonin had said, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

With a heavy sigh, he Apparated to the manor that had been allocated for the Death Eater's needs. It was out in the country somewhere, hidden from everyone except the new recruits and those who were training them. The grandfather clock in the entrance hall let Lucius know that he was a couple of minutes early, allowing him the time for a gentle stroll to the room they'd be using.

Just as he entered, he heard the clock strike nine, and was annoyed to see that there was nobody there. He waited for five or ten minutes before a large group of young men entered, cheering and joking as though they didn't have a care in the world.

Furious, Lucius spelled the door shut loudly, catching their attention. "Silence!" he shouted, something he rarely did, and was pleased to see all eyes on him, warily. "You are late, and you don't even look embarrassed about it."

A young man with mousy brown hair stepped forwards confidently. "Nobody else cares when we're late."

"I do," snarled Lucius, glaring at the man. "I am Lucius Malfoy, and you will make sure you on are time to any future training sessions or you will not receive any."

"Don't see why it matters," muttered a young blond man near the back of the group.

"It matters because we're in the middle of a war," said Lucius darkly. "We need to eradicate blood traitors and Mudbloods, and we can't very well do that if you have no idea how to fight. If you are not with us you are against us."

Silence ensued, and finally Lucius was able to see some respect in their eyes. He was not somebody to be messed about, and he was certainly not their 'mate', as Antonin surely loved to be.

Lucius pointed towards a black haired man whom he recognised from Hogwarts. "You. Snape, isn't it?" He nodded. "Come here."

Snape walked forwards tentatively, standing with his back to the group. "Yes?"

"I'm going to teach you the most important spell you will ever learn," said Lucius, taking his wand from his robes. "When you kill, you will produce the following sign over the dead body." With a flick of his wand he cast _Morsmordre_ , hearing gasps around the room as the Dark Mark appeared in front of them. " _Morsmordre_. You try," he said to Snape.

Snape casually cast the spell, performing it perfectly. "Every time a killing has happened?"

"Every time," said Lucius, indicating that Snape should rejoin the group.

"So how many do we cast if we kill a whole group, then?" said the mousey brown haired man, smirking as the few around him laughed. "One for each person?"

"Quiet! I will not tolerate this insolence. If you do not want to learn you can leave immediately, and I will inform the Dark Lord of your unwillingness to fight for his cause."

This seemed to shut them up, for the man gulped and went pale; nobody wanted the Dark Lord to think they were weak.

"That's better. Tell me your name."

"Avery," the man muttered, staring at the floor awkwardly.

Lucius nodded curtly. "Right, Avery. If I do not see any improvement in your behaviour by the end of this lesson, I will make sure the Dark Lord sees to you personally. Understand?"

"Yes," said Avery, his tone quiet and low.

"The rest of you," said Lucius. "Cast _Morsmordre_. By the end of the hour I want each and every one of you to be able to do it as well as Snape over there."

Lucius walked around the room as many tried and failed to cast such a simple spell. He sighed as he realised that pretty much all of them would need many more lessons than he'd had planned. He stopped strolling when he reached Snape, who was leaning against the fireplace in the corner.

"You are the Dark Lord's Potioneer, are you not?" asked Lucius, placing an elbow on the fireplace.

Snape nodded. "I am."

"Then what are you doing here?" Lucius frowned. "You certainly don't seem as if you require training."

"So it would seem."

There weren't many words to be coaxed out of Snape, that was for sure, and Lucius found he was more awkward now than he was when he was pacing aimlessly around the room. "Right, that's it," he said, too tired to carry on anymore. He'd intended the session to last several hours, with many spells being taught, but he just wasn't up to it, not today, anyway. "Go away and practice that spell. When I next see you on Thursday, I expect every single one of you to have mastered it."

Grumbles emanated from the young Death Eaters, but one stern glance from Lucius told them he was serious. With a final nod, Lucius left the manor and Apparated straight home. He was going to go back to bed for an hour or two, to try and forget the whole sorry lesson had ever happened.

*

"Oh come on, Bellatrix," said Lucius, growing ever more frustrated by the minute. "All it'll take is one word from you and I'll be carrying out missions instead of teaching brats!"

Bellatrix shrugged and took a bite of the apple she was holding. "I think teaching rather suits you. You've always been a _behind the scenes_ sort of man."

"Not out of choice," he said through gritted teeth. "Look, it won't cost you anything. I'll even compensate you for the trouble."

Bellatrix giggled loudly. "You don't have anything I want, Lucius. Besides, if the Dark Lord doesn't think you are worthy enough to go on field missions, I don't think I can persuade him."

"I think you'll find you can," said Lucius darkly, knowing exactly where Bellatrix spent her spare time. "There are many things you possess that the Dark Lord desires, dear sister-in-law."

"I don't like what you are insinuating." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Fine," Lucius conceded. "If you won't do it for me at least do it for Narcissa. How do you think she feels having a husband that never goes on field missions?"

Bellatrix seemed to consider this for a moment, but then she frowned and cast her apple aside. "Have a good evening, Lucius." All he could do was stare at the spot where she had been standing seconds earlier, his mouth open in complete shock; he really thought that would've worked.

*

"I'm telling you, Antonin, I can't survive another lesson with any of them. The cheek they have, the fact that they're utterly useless. Except for that Snape boy, of course, but conversing with him is like trying to get blood out of a stone."

Antonin laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it!" Lucius said fiercely, slamming his pint down on the table harder than necessary. "Why doesn't the Dark Lord trust me?"

Antonin looked around the pub quickly before he leant in and said, "I've heard a rumour."

"Oh?" Lucius's curiosity was peaked; he was desperate to know why he hadn't been sent on any field missions yet.

"Apparently, the Dark Lord thinks you're too 'prim and proper' for the dirty work." Antonin was smirking as he spoke. "But don't tell anyone I told you that."

Lucius shook his head. "I won't. But prim and proper? I have class, sure."

"Let's be honest, you're quite a bit different to the likes of Igor and Augustus, and myself."

"I suppose," Lucius murmured in agreement, stroking his chin. "But there must be something I can do to show him I'm cut out for the missions."

"Tried Bellatrix?"

"Yes," said Lucius darkly. "She wasn't having any of it. Enjoyed me practically pleading with her, though."

Antonin laughed loudly and smirked. "I'll bet. Guess you're on your own then, mate. Good luck."

Lucius narrowed his eyes; Antonin was loving this.

*

A week went by before Lucius dared try Bellatrix again. He didn't want to push her too far, because her influence with the Dark Lord was great, but he'd given two more lessons since the first and his patience was running out. Those brats were awful; they had no respect for their elders and didn't appear to have any desire to want to improve. Nor did they have any pride in their appearances; Snape walked around in what looked like old rags.

This time Lucius had a new tactic; he was going to approach Bellatrix when Narcissa was present. Perhaps she wouldn't be so high and mighty with her sister there, and Lucius was secretly hoping Narcissa would try and persuade her. He hadn't wanted Narcissa to know the whole sorry story, but it was the only thing he could think of, and he really needed to go on those missions.

"Good morning, Bellatrix," Lucius said sweetly, putting down his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and calling over a house-elf. "Sit down. I'm sure Narcissa will be awake in a moment. You," he said to the elf, "make us some breakfast. And don't burn it this time." He delivered a swift kick to the elf, hoping Bellatrix would pick up on his small yet significant action.

Bellatrix poured herself a cup of tea. "What are you up to, Lucius?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lucius said absent-mindedly. "Ahh, Narcissa, there you are. Sleep well?"

Narcissa ignored him and took the kettle off Bellatrix, pouring a cup of tea for herself. She'd never been a morning person, and couldn't function properly until she'd had some tea.

"Cissy, dear," said Bellatrix. "How do you fancy a trip to Diagon Alley today? I could do with some new robes; these ones are getting worn out with all the fighting I'm doing."

Lucius knew Bellatrix was taunting him, gritting his teeth as she winked at him. The fact that he couldn't do anything about it was frustrating him no end.

"Sure," replied Narcissa, some tea in her now. "There are a couple of potions I need anyway. Do you require anything, Lucius?"

"Not of that nature, no," said Lucius. "But there is something your sister can do for me."

"Oh?" Narcissa looked from her husband to her sister, a frown on her face. "Pray tell."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and placed her teacup forcefully on the table in front of her. "Lucius wants some field work. He doesn't like teaching the little brats, do you, darling?"

Lucius was practically seething, but he didn't say anything, waiting to see his wife's reaction.

"I don't see the problem."

"The Dark Lord appears to have the wrong impression of me," started Lucius, smiling sweetly at his wife and throwing glares in Bellatrix's direction whenever he got the chance. "Yet your sister here does not wish to correct Him and ask Him for a chance for me."

Narcissa turned towards her sister, a frown on her face. "Why ever not, Bellatrix?"

Lucius knew he had Bellatrix then; she was torn between upsetting her sister, which he knew she would simply hate to do, and granting him his wish.

"I didn't realise how much Lucius wanted it," said Bellatrix, sucking on her cheeks in annoyance. If looks could kill, Lucius would be struck dead by now. "I suppose I can have a word with the Dark Lord tonight."

"Thank you, Bellatrix. That is ever so kind of you." With a smirk in Bellatrix's direction, he left the kitchen and headed towards the fireplace to tell Antonin the good news, and wipe that smirk off his face.

*

"Here." Bellatrix threw an envelope towards Lucius, her teeth gritting together as she spoke. "Now you've got what you want you can stop bothering me."

Lucius smirked. "Why thank you, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "If you screw up, Lucius, I swear to God I'll make you sorry."

"I have no intentions of messing up," he said confidently, opening the letter as she stormed out of the room. He read it aloud quickly, almost as though he was afraid that it would disappear.

 _Mr Malfoy,  
You are to accompany my dear Bellatrix on a raid scheduled on the 8th of May, taking place in Budleigh Babberton on a family of Muggles. There will be consequences if you fail to attend or do not do what is expected of you.  
Lord Voldemort_

Lucius knew exactly what was expected of him, and he wasn't going to let the Dark Lord down. He would show anyone that doubted him that he was perfectly capable on a field mission, and he would grow to be feared. There would be a time in the near future when the name Lucius Malfoy would send chills down people's backs.

*

"Ready?" said Bellatrix tersely, and Lucius nodded. "You're not going to crack under the pressure are you, dear?"

Lucius glared at her, irritated with her mocking tone. "Give me your damn arm, woman."

Bellatrix let out an almighty cackle, but she did hold out her arm as she said, "Such a gentleman."

He ignored her and Disapparated them to the Muggle village, smoothing his robes down when they landed. "I trust you know the exact location?"

"Of course," said Bellatrix haughtily. "The Dark Lord trusts _some_ of us with such information."

"The day will come when I am the one leading the missions, Bellatrix. Now show me the way."

"I very much doubt that, Lucius." Bellatrix looked up and down the street, presumably gathering her bearings, before trotting off to the left. She led them down two streets and off to the right, where they came upon a small cottage hidden behind some trees. "Ahh, this is it. You take the father and daughter. I want the mother."

"Fine, fine," said Lucius nonchalantly, following her up the garden path. Only then did he begin to wonder what these Muggles had done to incur the Dark Lord's wrath, but he pushed that thought right out of his mind as Bellatrix blasted the door off its hinges, giggling loudly as she searched the place. "Must be upstairs," he muttered once they found no sign of life.

"There's one!" Bellatrix shouted, shoving past him as he looked up to see what she was fussing about. He saw a very determined looking man standing outside a closed door with a vase in his hand.

 _Bloody Muggles are all nutters_.

"What's going on?" asked the man, trying to appear confident, yet failing miserably. He looked positively terrified. He pushed the vase he was holding out in front of him and began waving it around, but this just caused Bellatrix to laugh even more, until she got bored and smashed it. "What on earth --"

"Where's the little wifey?" said Bellatrix mockingly, walking towards the man slowly. "She's been a naughty girl, hasn't she?"

The man appeared frozen to the spot, staring blankly in front of him and looking as though he was about to faint.

"Kill him, Lucius!" Bellatrix commanded, wanting to be able to get to the mother, who was presumably behind the door. "Now!"

Lucius hadn't hesitated, but she was an impatient woman. He showed no emotion as he lifted his wand and said "Avada Kedavra," loudly, watching the body intently as it fell to the floor.

"Good, good," mused Bellatrix, giving the man a kick for good measure as she stepped over him. "Get rid of the kid while I see to the bitch."

Lucius nodded curtly and began to open all the doors on the landing. He found a bathroom and an office before opening the door furthest away from the stairs, which revealed a bright pink room. He knew this must be the daughter's and ventured into it, his wand out in case she made any sudden movements. He couldn't see a child around anywhere, until he squatted down and saw two brown eyes looking at him from underneath the bed. "Out!"

The girl squeaked and moved backwards as far as she could, but Lucius wasn't having any of it; he grabbed her arm and pulled her out, then made the mistake of letting out a loud gasp. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, perhaps a sixteen year old, or someone over ten at least, but this little girl was just that, little. She couldn't have been more than six, and he found himself staring at her in disbelief as he held onto her arm.

"Please!" she said at last. "You're hurting me!"

Lucius dropped her arm as though it had burnt him, and pushed his wand into her body, ready to carry out his deed, but the longer he held it there the less able he was to do as expected. Killing the father had been no problem at all; the man had lived his life, but this girl... It was an entirely different situation, and it didn't help matters that she was looking at him with great big eyes.

"She's dead, she's dead!" he heard Bellatrix chant in the background, and began to hear footsteps on the landing. He made a split second decision and shoved the girl back under the bed. Before Bellatrix had chance to come into the room, he left it with a pissed off look upon his face.

"Kid isn't here," he muttered. "Must be at a sleepover or something."

"Ugh!" Bellatrix looked positively annoyed, but she didn't question him. He felt nothing but relief as they Disapparated home; relief that she hadn't checked up on him, and relief that he hadn't had to kill the girl. "You did an excellent job, Lucius, I must admit. No hesitation at all with that Muggle."

"You should have expected no different," said Lucius sternly, taking off his coat and placing it on the coat rack. "I think I've shown I'm perfectly capable, have I not?"

"I suppose." Bellatrix sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And you'll inform the Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix nodded curtly. "Yes. Now if you don't mind, I've somewhere to be."

"Not at all," said Lucius pleasantly, moving out of the way so she could leave the manor. As the door shut behind her, he felt he could properly breathe again. If he was a weaker man he would have chastised himself for not being able to go through with the killing of the girl, but being the rational man that he was, he knew that doing that for the first time would shock anyone. Lucius was willing to bet that most Death Eaters hadn't even faced that situation, and if they did, would react very much as he had.

Next time Lucius would complete his task no matter what it was, but for now, he was just content with knowing that the Dark Lord was going to get a glowing report. He would finally be recognised as someone worthy, someone useful, and someone the Dark Lord could trust.

The fact that it wasn't exactly true didn't really matter. After all, what the Dark Lord doesn't know...


End file.
